


Unknown Book Thing

by Shark9669



Category: Murder/Investigation thing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark9669/pseuds/Shark9669
Summary: Sarah's getting strange calls, from what she thinks is her stalker. But there was just one call that set her best friend, Kyle off. They go on a journey to figure out how and why her stalker is trying to kill her, but they'll soon be devestated by the news...





	Unknown Book Thing

Chapter One

For some, there are reasons, and for some there are not. In this case, there are many for Sarah. Hi I’m Sarah Connor. I’m twenty three years old, and I’m about to tell you what happened 15 years ago on this same night. In a typical story this would’ve happened on Halloween, but for me it actually happened in the middle of July. July 18th, to be exact. The weather was nice and nothing to important was going on. I was hanging out with my friend, Kyle. We were playing on the Xbox when a loud fire alarm sounded. “Sorry,” I said, turning to grab my phone. “It’s all good” he said setting his controller on the ground then walked off. I picked my phone up off the edge of the couch and answered it. “Hello?” There was a screeching noise on the other side, but no one answering. “Hello?” I said again. Still without answer I hung up the phone. “That was weird,” I mumbled to myself setting my phone back on the couch. “Who was that?” Kyle asked coming back from the kitchen. “I don’t know. No one answered.” “Don’t sweat it,” he said. “It probably wasn’t even important.” Me being thirteen at the time, didn’t really care or even think anything of it, so we both picked up our controllers and started playing Tie Fighters. Ten minutes later my phone rang again, except this time it was on silent. “Hello?” I said, expecting no one to answer. As I go to put my phone back on the edge of the couch I hear a voice on the other side of the line. “Hello?” “What’s up?” I said thinking it was one of my friends, but as the other voice started again, I realized who it was. I hung up the phone immediately and ran out of the living room. With Kyle running after me. “Wait up” he yelled, running half way across the room. “It’s him” I said panicking, as I slowed down to take a breath. Kyle knew exactly who I was talking about, but you? Not yet, maybe soon though. “It can’t be” he said with disbelief. “How did he find you?” Right now you probably think someone is stalking me. If that’s what you thought, then you are correct. Kind of… Anyway, back to the story. “I don’t know” I said trying to shake off my nerves. “Let’s go” he said. “What? Why? Where are we even going?” I said confused by what just came out of his mouth. “Don’t worry,” Kyle said, “We’ll be back into town soon, but for now don’t talk to anyone but me” he continued as he was pushing me out of the front door. Once I was out of the door I turned around and asked, “What do I do now?” “Go home. Pack a small bag of clothes, and take a big stack of your emergency money. Meet me back at my house in about two hours. If anyone asks what your doing just ignore them. No one can know what’s about to happen. Even your parents.” “Ok” I said, I jumped down from the raised patio and onto the pavement. I checked my watch and it was around noon-ish. I live about three blocks down from Kyle’s house. I took me five minutes to get home, and when I opened the front door my mom greeted me. “Hi darlin’, what are you up to?” she asked as she turned to the oven to pull out, what smells like, brownies. “Nothing” I jotted back quickly, but to make sure she doesn’t suspect anything, I added “I was about to go up to my room to grab a few things. I’m going back to Kyle’s soon anyway.” “Ok sweetie” I heard her voice say as I quickly ran up to my room. I grabbed my small carry-on bag that I would normally use if I was going on plane. I shoved 7 band tees, two pairs of shorts, and five pairs of jeans into it. I grabbed a wad of cash that was sitting on my nightstand, and shoved it in the bag. I had about 950 dollars in there. Last but not least, I changed my outfit. I pulled out my hairbrush, then went to go sit in front of my mirror. I started brushing my semi-long, thick locks of wavy, light brown hair. My hair went past my shoulders and was about bust length. I couldn’t help but look at the color of my eyes. My light and dark blue tie-dye tee made my eyes a type of blue that would remind you of the ocean. My, basically white, pants pulled my whole outfit together, hopefully it doesn’t draw any attention on me. As I looked down on my watch I saw that it was almost two. I shoved my hairbrush into the bag and ran downstairs. “I’ll be back later” I called out to my parents as I slammed the front door closed and booked it to Kyle’s house. Before I could knock he opened the door. “You ready?” And before I could answer he pulled me inside.  
Chapter Two  
“What the hell Kyle?” I said trying to grasp what just happened. “Sorry Sarah, but we’ve got to go. The van’s almost ready.” “Now can you tell me what’s going on?” “Not yet.” he said, “Not until we get in the van and leave. Then I’ll tell you.” It was kind of scary since, out the 13 years we’ve been friends, I had never seen him like this. I followed him. Deep into the back part of his house I had never been before. Now that I think about it, I had only ever been in his living room. He opened a door and his older brother, James, was there. I saw him once, but that was when he brought me up to the hospital to see Kyle. Both of their parents had been shot. Sadly, neither of them made it. So James had to step in and be the “parent.” He’s always working which is why he’s never around, is what Kyle used to tell me. “Is it ready?” Kyle asked as he walked up to James. “Almost, I’m just changing the last tire, then it’ll be ready.” He glanced over at me then said, “Hey V, it’s good to see you again.” Then James walked away to go get a tire. V. I kept saying over and over again in my head. “I haven’t heard that nickname in a long time,” I said turning to face my best friend. “Yup, I had no idea that he even knew your middle name.” “Neither did I.” I plopped down on the ripped up sofa close by that was torn up by their dog, Pluto. Classic, I know. They named it after the dog in Mickey Mouse. I know it’s weird. “It’s ready,” James yelled from across the garage. I got up and walked over to Kyle who was climbing into the driver’s seat. I jumped into the passenger's seat as James threw our bags in the trunk. “Be careful lil’ bro” James told him. “Sure will.” James opened the garage then walked inside. “You ready?” he asked me. “Kind of hard to turn back now.” I took a long look at Kyle. He had green eyes with medium cut brunette hair. He had lightly tanned skin, to the point where he wasn’t really pale or really dark. He was 5’10”, which is kind of tall for a thirteen year old boy. I mean he probably can pass off as a sixteen year old. “Now will you tell me what’s going on? I mean, what will my parents say?” “That’s the problem,” Kyle said slowly. It made me feel nervous, yet kind of confused. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Your parents. They’re the problem.” “How could you say that!” I screamed. Then everything went silent. One noise. Stopped everything. My phone rang. I declined. It rang again. I declined. Then I got a notification. It was a voicemail. “Check it,” Kyle said calmly and slowly. He didn’t seem affected by it whatsoever. So I did exactly what he said. I opened my voicemail box and put it on speakerphone. It was a masked voice. Nothing that seemed familiar. He probably feared that if I heard his actual voice, I would recognize it. Wherever he was, it carried his voice. Kind of like what my house did. “Don’t leave,” the masked voice said angrily. “We will find you, so stop hiding.” Then it led off by a deadline. “We?” I whispered to myself. “Your parents have been planning this for a while,” he continued. I decided to listen to the crazy nonsense that was coming out of his mouth. I mean, could it be? “About two years ago, the last time I was ever in your house, I walked into your parents office on accident thinking it was your room. I saw a journal.” “Ok, so there’s a journal in my parents office how does that explain why my parents are the problem?” I snapped. He continued as if I hadn’t disrupted him. “There were notes and pictures spread across the desk. Pictures of you. Both that were sketched and that were taken. I was curious so I opened up the journal. It was plan.” I cut him off again. “Don’t you dare say that my own parents are planning to kill me.” And again he continued as if no interruption. “It was titled, ‘Our Daughter’. Underneath it was a picture of a safe. A code to go along with it. Do you have a safe in your house?” “No” I said. “Ok. That means we have to find the hidden safe. Anyways, after the code it had a picture of me and you walking to a store that had to have been taken without our approval. The next page showed a picture of a map taped in. Looked like some sort of park I’ve never heard of. I think it was call Pearson. “That’s my favorite park that I used to go to when I was a kid.” “That makes a little more since. On the map there was a circle drawn on with a red ink pen. It was somewhere on a trail.” I looked at him in disbelief. “If all of this is true, then where is the evidence?” “Right here” he said pulling a book out of his bag. He handed it to me and I just stared at it. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “This. This is the journal my mom used to write in every night. She always told me she was just writing a fairy tale. Every time I asked to read it she always told me I could right after she finished it. It went missing a few months later, and she asked me if I took it. She looked so devastated.” “I’m so sorry V.” “It’s ok I just can’t believe I never noticed. Anyways, where are we going?” “I can’t tell you that yet. You’ll know when we get there. But for now, just think of where the safe could possibly be.” I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. It was too much for my brain. How long has Kyle known about this and why hasn’t he told me? How did I not know that for the past two years I have been coming home every day to murders? MY OWN PARENTS! I just needed to clear my head. I got comfy in the seat and fell fast asleep.  
\--------------------------------------  
It was like I was going through a tunnel of my past. Think hard, is what my brain kept telling me. I was walking, and from what it looks like, it was a never ending tunnel. It had my future. My past. What could or could not happen to me. It had… everything. I had sudden sharp pain in my back. I woke up and realized Kyle was poking me trying to wake me up. “Do you think you know where the safe could be?” he asked. I was half asleep so I didn’t understand what he asked me. I jerked up. I had a sharp pain in my head. Then there it was. The safe. The code. What potentially could have happened. It was a vision of my mother. I watched her type in the code. She reached her hand into the safe, and she pulled out… “Sarah” Kyle said loudly, practically yelling. “What?” I said. “Are you ok? You looked like you were having a seizure.” “Yeah I’m fine. I had a vision. I’ll explain later, but I know where the safe it. It’s in the vault at the Evolution’s Holdings Bank. It’s under the name of Jason. The code is 72724.” “Ok good. We have to go in and see if they’ll take me as “Jason” then if that doesn’t work we’ll have to break in. Who even is Jason anyway?” “I don’t know, but it would probably be better not to ask. They might suspect that we know.” “True. Ok, we’re almost to the bridge.” “What!” I screamed. “It’s ok. Under the bed is a base camp. It’s for all the gangs to hide out. I used one of my resources, friend, and he just so happens to be in a gang. He said he would meet us there, and make sure everyone knows that we’re all good to be there.” “Oh, ok…” I said gently. I had no idea what was coming over me. I mean, what would you do if your best friend told you your parents were trying to murder you? And with proof. It was nearly dark outside and we just pulled up to the side of the bridge. There was a teenage boy who looked around sixteen. Kyle rolled down the window and smiled. “Nice to see you again, Michael. How you been?” “Good,” he replied. “Yo Mike, this is Sarah.” “Ah, so she’s the one who has the whole “parents are gonna kill her” thing, or the “boyfriend attacked her and he’s afraid she’ll go to the police?” I was listening to the conversation and was confused by what he meant. Kyle pulled Michael to the side and I briefly heard him say that I don’t know anything about his line of work. “Which one?” Has Kyle done this before? I thought. And if so, how many times? “C’mon V,” He said a little bit too loud. I walked over to them and saw a big bolted in door that looks as if it hadn’t been used in years. Michael opened the door and we followed in behind him. It opened up to this big room with 8 beds, a kitchen, and a small living room. “Wow!” I said looking around the huge opened area. “Thanks, we’ll only be here for a couple of days.” “Ok, well I got to go. I have other business to take care of.” Michael then walked out of the room leaving both, Kyle and I, standing in the middle of it all. He pick up his bag and placed it on the bed that he chose to sleep in, then unpacked a few things. He placed it neatly beside the ridge of his bed and


End file.
